tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalevi Vanhanen: Paragon of Finland or Terroristic Tyrant?
, and ) * Galvão Fonseca ( ) * Fausto Rovigatti ( ) * Antonello Moschella ( and ) * Aracelis Castillo ( ) * Lydia Köhler ( ) * Rita Skeeter ( ) * Göta Claesson ( ) * Ji-Eun Choe ( and ) * Noburu Kozlov ( and ) * Martynas Adomaitis ( ) * Ngải Nguyen ( ) * Ingeborg Norup ( and ) * Min Lee ( ) * Margit Balázs ( ) * Leifur Brynjarsson ( ) * Youssef Najjar ( ) * Lian Ruan ( and ) * Télesphore Lesauvage ( ) |language = (originally) |released = , , , , |publisher = * (in ) * Greniköttur Publishing (in wider ) * Unknown Publisher (elsewhere) |subject = Kalevi Vanhanen I |copies = |editions = |uses = |pages = 995 |copies sold = 11,432 (worldwide) |qualities = |hides = |series name = Rita Skeeter's series of libellous and character assassinating books on famous wizards. (not an official series) |previous = |next = Anton Eriksson: Sweden's Sweetheart Turned Murderer |number of books = |hideg = jdjdhdh }} '''Kalevi Vanhanen: Paragon of Finland or Terroristic Tyrant? is a controversial biography of Kalevi Vanhanen I written by Rita Skeeter, released on the . It was the second biography she would write about a famous and well-respected wizard shortly after their death (her having written the equally controversial " " the previous year). Again, similarly to her other biography the book was nearly 1,000 pages in length, yet was released less than a month after Kalevi's murder on the . It's been suggested, as it was when he released her biography of , that this was done in order to "cash in" on Kalevi's death. Though it's claimed she had a particular vested interest in this topic due to her father's love of the former leader. Rita recieved heavy backlash and poor reviews for this book, due to many claims that the book was heavily geared toward and , some even pointing out that it was possibly libellous in nature. Kalevi's estate agreed, and filed a lawsuit against Rita argued by Mikael Mäntylä. It was settled out of court for an undisclosed sum as well as the immediate end to any further publishing of the book. Florian Lennox, who labelled the book as "blatant character assassination", admits "The Life of Kalevi Vanhanen", was written almost in direct response to the book. Its cover depicts Vanhanen, nose bloodied and looking rather beaten, looking into the camera. The photo was taken shortly after he was assaulted during a peaceful protest in in his early career. The book has been translated into at least 25 different languages, including by Rita herself, and has been sold globally. Contents and Claims Early Life Early Protests Rise to Power Retirement Death Controversy Lawsuit from Kalevi's Family Failure in Finland Accusations of Libel Known Reviews Positive , , ★★★★★ Negative Vercingetorix Skeeter, The Daily Spirit, ★✰✰✰✰ Rita's own cousin Trix Skeeter, wrote an extremely negative review on the book for the The Daily Spirit, famously writing that the book describing the contents as . It was released several months after the release of the book on the with a sarcastic apology attached to it sating that Skeeter was adding that that had actually been what Kalevi had been in the regarding. Florian Lennox, , ★✰✰✰✰ Hearlded as a "debunk" piece, Florian Lennox wrote a long, comprehensive and deeply negative review of the books, attempting to contradict the falsehoods implied or stated within Skeeter's book. Category:Books Category:Wizarding Books Category:Books About Kalevi Vanhanen I Category:Books About People Category:Biographies Category:Books By Rita Skeeter Category:Magical Books Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Extra Pages Category:Non-Fiction Books Category:Books Translated by Télesphore Lesauvage Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922